bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ochaco Uraraka (Traum)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830588 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8431 |element = Erde |rarity = Traumentwicklung |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5993 |atk_base = 2553 |def_base = 2433 |rec_base = 2635 |hp_lord = 8562 |atk_lord = 3647 |def_lord = 3476 |rec_lord = 3764 |hp_anima = 9687 |rec_anima = 3464 |atk_breaker = 3947 |def_breaker = 3176 |def_guardian = 3776 |atk_guardian = 3347 | hp_oracle = 7437 |rec_oracle = 4064 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Schwebender Held |lsdescription = +100% auf VER und max. LP; +200% auf ERH; erlittener Schaden erhöht BB-Anzeige gewaltig (6-10 KK); erlittener Schaden kann LP wiederherstellen (50% Chance, 25-30%); Chance, den Schaden auf 1 zu verringern (20%); verringert benötigte BB-Anzeige für BB erheblich (30%) |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage, 20% chance of taking 1 damage & 30% BB cost reduction |bb = Skill Release EX |bbdescription = Mächtige 26er-Erdkombo gg. alle Feinde (500%); 1 Rd. Chance auf Ausweichen (20%); Funkensch. füllt 3 Rd. die BB-Anzeige erheblich (3-4 KK); erhöht 1 Rd. lang BB-Anzeige enorm (14 KK); 2 Rd. Chance auf gewaltige ANG- und VER-Verringerung (40% Chance, -60%; beseitigt AF-Deaktivierungseff. von zufälligem Verbündeten |bbnote = 20% chance of evasion, fills 3-4 BC on spark, boosts 14 BC, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Meteor Shower EX |sbbdescription = 45er-Erdkombo gg. alle Feinde (SCH rel. zu verbl. LP, 200-950%, erhöht eig. krit. Trefferquote 60%); Funken-SCH stellt LP (400-500 LP) 3 Rd. wieder her und erhöht BB-Anzeige (3-4 KK); erlittener SCH füllt BB-Anzeige 3 Rd. (6-9 KK); 2 Rd. Chance auf ANG- und VER-Verringerung (40% Chance, -60%); erhöht OD-Füllrate 3 Rd. (50%) |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, heals 400-500 HP on spark, fills 3-4 BC on spark, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def & 50% OD fill rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 45 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 45 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Home Run Comet EX |ubbdescription = 25er-Erdkombo gg. alle Feinde (SCH rel. zu verbl. LP, 1500-3000%, erhöht eig. krit. Trefferquote, 60%); 3 Rd. Ausw. (100%); Funken-SCH erhöht 3 Rd. BB-Anzeige (5-8 KK); stellt 3 Rd. LP kompl. wieder her; 3 Rd. ANG- & VER-Verringerung (100% Chance, -90%); beseitigt AF-Deaktivierungseff. von allen Verbündeten |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, fills 5-8 BC on spark & 90% Atk/Def reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Zero Gravity |esitem = |esdescription = +15% auf alle Parameter für alle Verbündeten; erhöht Erd-Elementarschaden stark (100%); fügt BB/SBB Erdbarriere hinzu (5000 LP); +20% auf alle Parameter von weibl. Typen, wenn Tsuyu Asui im selben Trupp ist; +20% auf alle Parameter, wenn All Might im selben Trupp ist |esnote = 100% elemental weakness damage & 5000 HP Earth Barrier |evofrom = 830587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Werte-Erhöhung |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = +80% auf alle Parameter |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Angriffserhöhung |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Erhöht Elementarschaden (200%) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = BB-Anzeige |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Füllt BB-Anzeige jede Runde (5 KK) |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill4_cat = Drops |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Erhöht KK- und HK-Droprate (30%) |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill5_cat = Spezial |dreamskill5_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_1_desc = BB/SBB erhöht 3 Runden lang KK-/HK-Droprate (40%) |dreamskill5_1_note = |dreamskill5_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_2_desc = BB/SBB stellt LP wieder her (4000-5000 HP) |dreamskill5_2_note = |dreamskill5_3_sp = 25 |dreamskill5_3_desc = BB/SBB erhöht 3 Runden lang Funkenschaden (160%) |dreamskill5_3_note = |dreamskill5_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_4_desc = BB/SBB erhöht 3 Runden lang Funkenschaden von Erdtypen (100%) |dreamskill5_4_note = |dreamskill5_5_sp = 20 |dreamskill5_5_desc = BB füllt OD-Anzeige (2%) pro Verbündeten leicht (bis zu max. 12%) |dreamskill5_5_note = |dreamskill5_6_sp = 15 |dreamskill5_6_desc = BB erhöht 3 Runden lang OD-Füllrate am Ende der Runde erheblich (600 OD) |dreamskill5_6_note = |dreamskill5_7_sp = 15 |dreamskill5_7_desc = Verbessert die Erfolgschance einer gewaltigen ANG-, VER-Verringerung durch BB/SBB (10%) |dreamskill5_7_note = |dreamskill5_8_sp = 20 |dreamskill5_8_desc = Funkeneffekte füllen die BB-Anzeige durch BB/SBB stärker (+1 KK) |dreamskill5_8_note = |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Ochaco2 }}